Egy kis esti Bridgeparty
by Luciatus
Summary: Lucius esti programjára indul, mikor felfedezi, hogy valami nem stimmel. Elindul megkeresni Snapeet, de jobban járt volna, ha nem jár sikerrel... Menekülés, és végül egy félelmetes este.


(Ajánlás: Susan Krebernek, mert ő ihlette a fő-rémalakot, legalábbis a szereplését ebben a novellában.)

Egy kis esti Bridge - party 

Lassan lemegy a nap, hamarosan eljön az idő, ismét találkozhatok szeretőmmel. Narcissa ma Lestrange-éknél alszik, valami nagy party van. Én természetesen a munkámra hivatkozva nem tudok megjelenni. Sokat kell még dolgoznom Snape-en... A faliórára pillantok, épp most üti a tízet, majd a kígyómutatók ismét elindulnak, tekeregnek a számsoron. Ideje nekem is mennem, megragadom a sétapálcám, és már hoppanálok is.   
A Tiltott Rengeteg fái közé érkezem, Dumbledore a marha nagy jóságával letiltotta a közelebbi hoppanálást, megnehezítve az éjszakáimat. De legalább kondiban tartom gyönyörű testem. Minden hétfőn, szerdán, és pénteken végiggyalogolok az erdőn, be a kastélyba, aztán le a pincébe. Szerencsére Anne háza nincs gátolva, így a keddem, a csütörtököm, és a szombatom egyszerűbb. A vasárnap az én édes feleségemé, elvégre mégis én vettem el, egy estét megérdemel, hogy otthon töltsek. Szigorú hetirendem van, be vagyok táblázva. Még jó, hogy a Roxfort bentlakásos, különben még Draco is nyafogna a nyakamon.   
Nagyot sóhajtok, aztán a tölgyfaajtóhoz érve elfelejtem gondjaimat, és felkészülök Severusra. Nem árt egy kis lelki előkészítés; a testit majd ő megoldja. A már jól ismert úton elindulok, végig a kőfolyosón; nosztalgiázva nézek el a slytherin klubhelyiség bejárata felé, de nekem le kell fordulnom, a Snape - Rezidencia jobbra van. Ki kéne táblázni, komolyan. Még egy elég felismerhető sziluettet is lehetne csinálni rá, talán akkor a kedves griffendéleseknek nem lenne kedvük olyan gyakran ellátogatni a slytherinekhez... No igen, Dumbledore lezárja a hoppanálást, viszont nem tesz Snape - veszély táblát... Megbocsájthatatlan bűn. Egyszer kinyírom az öreget, ez tuti.   
Na, már megint nem jött össze a lelki készülés, és ez is Dumbledore műve. Itt állok a – szintén jól ismert – sötétzöld ajtó előtt, felkészületlenül, kócos hajjal... Legalább az egyiken változtatni kell; pár pálcamozdulat után fürtjeim ragyogóak, simák, tökéletesek, és a varázslás közbeni csuklómozdulataim még felkészülésnek is elmennek. Ötször a fának verem a sétapálcám, és türelmesen várok. Még mindig várok. Malfoy vagyok, és nem engednek be? Sev talán belefulladt az üstjébe... Gyorsan be kéne menni, ha tizenegy előtt kiderül, hogy nem lesz itt semmi, elhalálozáson kívül, akkor irány Anne. Reménykedem, hogy rányitom az ajtót valakikre, akik nem épp hétköznapi (már akinek nem az) helyzetben állnak, ülnek, vagy fekszenek, aztán egy gúnyos mosoly után ezt a hasznomra fordítanám. Erre tényleg elmosolyodom, aztán el is komorodom.   
A szoba üres, egy szál Snape sincs itt. Az egyik sarokban egy íróasztal, amiről általában én söpröm le a dolgokat, hogy helyet adjanak pár jobb mozdulatnak, de most minden el van tüntetve onnan. Talán lekéstem valamit? Az ágy érintetlen, az üst ütemesen zubog... És még mindig sehol senki. Csalódottan csukom be az ajtót, és már csak azért is kiderítem, mi történik.   
Nagyon remélem, hogy Annevel van, bár erre kissé kevés az esély, de a remény hal meg utoljára – reméljük, Snape előtt. Merre keressem? Ez a folyosó kilőve, menjünk tovább. Meglepődve fordulok hátra, nyílik a KH ajtaja, Draco lép ki rajta egy fekete leányzóval. Nem a legjobb szerzemény, de egynek elmegy. A fiam is ledöbben, hogy itt lát – hát még ha tudná, kit keresek, és milyen célból...   
- Draco -biccentek felé, kissé zavarban van.   
- Apám -köszön vissza. - Hát te mit keresel erre?   
- Beszélnivalóm van Snape Professzorral - húzom félmosolyra a szám. A slytherina is megszeppenve áll Draco mellett, még köszönni sem köszönt. Nem aranyvérű, szinte biztos. - Nem tudod, merre van? - kérdezem, hátha hasznot húzhatok ebből a találkozásból.   
- A... a Szükség Szobájába láttam bemenni - suttogja a lány; mosolyom, azt hiszem, vicsorba torzult egy pillanatig.   
- Köszönöm - vágtam oda neki, és már indultam is felfelé. -Ha rajtakaplak valakivel, Snape... -sziszegtem a folyosók csendjébe. Gyorsan átfutottam magamban Severus sötét átokgyűjteményét, de végül a Cruciónál maradtam. Egyszerű és megbízható. Elmentem háromszor azelőtt a nyamvadt szobor előtt, i ,,Snape-et akarom /i " suttogással, és meg is jelent az ajtó. Újból rendbe szedtem a hajam – a lépcsőzés nem tesz jót neki –, majd benyitottam. Szájtátva meredtem a bent lévőkre.   
Szeretőm megkötözve, teljesen meztelenül ül egy fotelben, lábai szétterpesztve, görcsös merevségbe átkozva. Ezzel a látvánnyal még nem is lenne bajom, sőt, egész izgató, viszont az előtte álló rettenettől lassan én is lúdbőrözök. Ez a tömör gyönyör sonka lábakon áll, amire fekete, magas sarkú csizmát erőltetett, testén egy alig takaró, bőr miniszoknya feszül, nyakán tüskés, nyakörvszerű dísz, fején pedig fekete masni, kezében ostor. Nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy lehányjam Umbridge-et, de hála a hideg – és arany – véremnek, visszafogtam magam, ehelyett nyeltem egyet... majd elájultam. 

Mikor magamhoz tértem, a rémisztő nő még mindig jelen volt. El akartam menni, de szintén nem túl boldogan konstatáltam, hogy csakúgy, mint Snape, én is gúzsba vagyok kötve, és a lábamat is ugyanaz az átok merevíthette meg.   
- Azonnal engedjen el! - üvöltöttem – vagyis csak üvöltöttem volna, ugyanis valószínűleg egy Silencio is eltalált, míg eszméletlen voltam. Severus sajnálkozva nézett rám, de legalább elmerülhettem sötét pillantásában. Imádtam a szemeit.   
- Üdvözöllek titeket, kedveskéim - nyávogta fogvatartónk, és csattintott egyet ostorával. Mindketten megborzongtunk. Vajon hogy a francba kerülhetett ide Severus? Remélem, nem magától jött, mert akkor én magamtól megyek el. Ez most elég lehetetlen.   
- Nyilván mindketten tudjátok, a minisztérium küldött ide, hogy szemmel tarthassam a mi Kis Túlélőnket - kezdte beszámolóját úgy, mintha mi nem az ő oldalán állnánk. Még ha csak részben is. Bár manapság ki tudja, kiket rejt a gyűlésen a maszk? Nem, nem, i _ezt i _ felismerném.   
- Ugyan nem számítottam rá, hogy hármasban leszünk... – jesszusom, itt felém kacsintott... - de bizonyára ti majd megmagyarázzátok ezt a helyzetet. - Kissé eltért az előző mondatától... - Csak nem egy estét rontottam el? - mosolygott huncutul. Kellett nekem vacsorázni.   
Snape idegesen rángatózik a székben, mire Ms Borzadály egyre közelebb megy hozzá. Ha impotenssé teszi Severust, megfojtom. Már ha én ezek után képes leszek még szeretkezni... valahogy nem vagyok benne biztos. Ki kell innen szabadulnom... El kéne érni, hogy levegye rólam a köteleket. Ehhez pedig el kell játszanom a bevállalós Siriust. Utálom Blacket.   
Umbridge éppen Snape-et ostromolja, csókolni próbálja, de a drágám mindig elhajol. Nem is tudom, miért... Vajon iszapszaga van? Ha jól látom, mindjárt megtudom. Ideér hozzám, végigsimítja az arcom, és megpróbál lesmárolni. Ne, én ezt nem bírom. A saját érdekemben bele kell mennem... Ezek után kártérítést követelek Severustól! Hozzámértek a nyálkás ajkai, és a vacsorám elő-előbukkan. Gondold azt, hogy Anne az... gondold azt, hogy Anne az...   
Végre abbahagyta! Úgy látszik, velem elégedett. Szegény Snape kidülledt szemekkel néz. Próbálom mentálisan átküldeni neki szökési tervem, de úgy látszik, nem befogadóképes. A banya leveszi rólam a Silenciót, most légy erős, Lucius! Szexin próbál elringani előttem, gondolom, azt várja, hogy merevedjen a hangulat... Hát erre nem fog. Viszont így én sem jutok ki... Kell egy jó gondolat... Anne, Anne, Anne, Anne... Siker!   
Sev most már tényleg tanácstalan, felemelt szemöldökkel néz, de legalább ő is kezd felállni tőlem. Lassan talán azzal a féleszével (vagy inkább félvérével) felfogja, mire játszom. Talán... 'Bridge lehidalt tőlem, hastáncolni kezd. Csak úgy ringanak a hájai. Talán Arthur Weasleynek kéne mutogatnia, ő biztos vevő lenne rá. Talán még gyereket is csinál neki, még ha nem is hét, egy-kettő biztos összejön. Van gyakorlata. Mocskos véráruló.   
- Csak nem izgulsz rám, Lucius - kacsint felém, aztán elém térdel. Legalább ehhez nem kell ránéznem. Mereven bámulom a plafont – kezd elegem lenni a szóvicceimből.   
- Uhh - nyögök fel, nem épp a kéj hulláma tört rám, sokkal inkább a fogai. Remus - effekteket visz a játékába, és ehhez én nem vagyok hozzászokva. Na, most már rájött, minek teremtett neki Merlin nyelvet. Egyre jobban csinálja, meg kell hagyni. Ha nem tudnám, ki borul a lábaim elé és közé, talán még élvezném is. Agyamba hurrikánként tör be a felismerés – meg tud erőszakolni úgy, hogy én lekötelezve – hmm, maradjunk a ,,lekötözvé"-nél - vagyok. Nincs más megoldás, nyalni kell. A szó szoros értelmében, már ha szoros. Nem akarom megtudni.   
- Dolores... - szólítom meg, és igen hatásos lehettem, mert Sev a virágba hányt. - Sokkal nagyobb kéjben tudnálak részesíteni, hogyha elengednél. - Megpróbálom csábos mosolyra húzni a szám - több - kevesebb sikerrel. Úgy látszik, ő beéri ennyivel is.   
- Hát jó, de aztán adj bele mindent, Luc - nyom egy csókot a tökéletes bőrömre. Reggel irány az iszappakolás. És egyszer még leverem rajta a megszólításom. Ne, nem most gondoltam... A kezembe nyomott egy ostort, felkiáltott, hogy fenekeljem el, amilyen szexin csak tudom, majd lehasalt az ágyra. Nincs gusztusom hozzá, de legalább verhetek valamit, ami nem az enyém. Egyik kezemmel bőrét hasítom a kínzóeszköz segítségével, míg a másikkal próbálom kibogozni Severust. Azt hiszem, elvesztettem a fonalat. Le kéne hajolni érte, de az úgy nem megy.   
Eltátogom Snape-nek, hogy próbálja meg kihúzni a kezét, és kibontani magát. Az én vaslogikámból hidat lehetne építeni – úgy látszik, nem tudok elszakadni az angol szótártól. Sev szabad, én meg alliterálok gondolatban. Juhé. Ez mind idilli lenne, ha nem épp egy hájas segget vernék, ami beteríti az egész ágyat, és még nyög is. Bár az, azt hiszem, a szájából jön, de ki tudja. A ruháinkat nincs idő felvenni, Sev összeszedi a pálcáinkat, majd egy ügyes kötözőátkot szór Umbridge-re két ostorcsapás között. Az érintett kéjesen hörögve vár, mint a dementor, amit Potterre szabadított a nyáron. Bizonyára azt gondolta, hogy egy új Sade márki-féle játékot kezdünk vele, de mi inkább a i _ki nevet a végén /i _-t választjuk, és gyorsan eltűnünk, mielőtt, mint az őrült, ki letépi láncát, vágtat majd a kastélyon át. De csak mert róna nincs a közelben. Néha eltűnődöm, honnan származik a mugli műveltségem, de valószínűleg ez is Cissytől és attól a rohadt Blacktől jött. Meg azért mégiscsak távoli rokonaim a Weasley-k...   
Már csak egy baki van, mi a harmadik emeleten vagyunk anyaszült meztelen, Snape szobája pedig a pincében van, szintén meztelen. Igen kellemetlen lenne, ha újból összefutnék a fiammal, Severusszal kézen fogva. Azt hiszem, kissé megcsappanna azoknak a diákoknak a száma, akik rettegve futnak el bájitaltanáruk pillantásától. Ez számomra még nem is lenne rémisztő – bár lehet, hogy leszoknék az éjszakai akcióinkról –, de ha Narcissa fülébe jutna a hír, azt hiszem, az egész Black családfa rajtam röhögne. Tehát mindkettőnk érdekében le kell jutnunk, lehetőleg észrevétlenül.   
Gyorsan, de halkan vágtunk neki a folyosónak, és az első lépcsőig sikeresen elértünk. Csakhogy a lépcsőnek hűlt helye volt, éppen forgolódott álmában. Vajon mi járhatott Slytherin fejében, mikor hagyta, hogy elvarázsolják ennek a kastélynak minden lehetséges közlekedési eszközét? Mindenesetre várunk, míg erre nem jár.   
- Gyerünk már! - sziszegi Snape dühösen. Milyen szexi, hogy ő olyan mondatot is tud sziszegni, amiben egy fia i _s /i _ vagy /i _sz /i _ betű sincs! Lehengerlő, hogy újabb és újabb csodás képességeire tudok bukkanni, annak ellenére, hogy azóta szeretői viszony van köztünk, mióta én elvettem Narcissát. Mindenesetre lenyugtatom egy simítással, már csak az kéne, hogy felverje az egész házat.   
Erről jut eszembe, remélem, James Potter nem hagyományozta fiára a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét... Megborzongok, és kereső tekintettel körbenézek. Szegény Snape megint nem érti, mi bajom, de mihelyst elsuttogom a i _Potter /i _ és a i _köpeny /i _ szavakat, rajta is végigszalad a hideg. Az már egy másik kérdés, hogy vajon azért-e, mert megértett, vagy mert elképzelte Pottert köpeny nélkül? Mindenesetre megijedt, és ő is körbeszimatolt, de végre megjött a lépcsőnk. Gyorsan végigszaladunk rajta, hogy el ne menjen, míg a végére nem érünk. Hihetetlen, hogy egy szexmentes estén az embernek mindenről eszébe jut a nélkülözött szeretkezés... Vagy csak nekem?   
Megállok rendbe szedni a hajam, lassan már hozzászokik a lépcsőzéshez, és az igazán nem tenne jót neki. Ez a barom csak rángat, hogy sietnünk kell, meg hogy megláthatnak, de hát hogy is értene meg azzal a fekete, zsíros szőrrel a fején? Újra csillognak a tincseim, mehetünk. Sev újból megragadja a kezem, és ugrándozunk a következő lépcső felé. Mindig is utáltam, hogy a Roxfort ennyi útvonalból áll.   
A francba, valami megvillant ott! Igenis láttam, csak egy zöld villanás! És igen, még élek, huhh, akkor ez nem egy Avada volt... De akkor meg mi? Felhívom rá Severus figyelmét is, aki csak nevet rajtam. De groteszk így sötétben, egészen démoni. Mióta belépett halálfalónak, nem áll jól neki a kacaj. Újból villant, most közelebbről. A föld felett van fél méterrel, mi lehet ez? Talán egy baziliszkusz? Áh, az sárga és még mindig élek... azt hiszem. De igen, igazam volt, ez egy szempár. Meglendítem a lábam, iszonyú nyávogás közben ér padlót Frics macskája. Rohadék dög, nem vagyok egy állatbarát.   
- Ez nem volt a legésszerűbb húzás, Lucius - dicsér meg Snape, és azt hiszem, igaza van. Nem, nekem van igazam, ez megdönthetetlen, de most magunkra uszítottam a gondnokot... Nem baj, majd Severus megoldja, mint mindig. És lám, Severus megoldotta, az állat után küldött egy sóbálvány - átkot, így az most már megkövülten forgatja egyetlen mozdulásra képes érzékszervét, a zöld, villogó szemeit.   
Már kezdtem megnyugodni, amikor iszonyatos ajtócsapás hallatszik a felettünk lévő emeletről, és hangos elefántléptek konganak a folyosó csendjében. A francba, Bridge kiszabadult... Sietnünk kell, vagy nekünk annyi! Futásnak eredünk, de még mindig csak szépen, halkan. Szerencsére egyikünk sem olyan termet, aki alatt behorpad a padló – lásd Umbridge... Újra elérjük a lépcsőt, és visszamászunk a Level 1-re, tovább menekülve a gonosz szörny elől. Tavaly karácsonyra Draco Snape-től kapott egy videójátékot ajándékba.   
Úgy hallom, Umbridge is megtalálta a lépcsőt – de szerencsére még az előző emeletit. Szépen haladunk tovább, bár egy kicsit hűvös van, és egy kicsit nem szoktam hozzá, hogy meztelenül járkáljak a Roxfortban. Egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni... és be is kell fejezni, tehát még van remény.   
- Majd apám elintézi, hidd el, nem ússza meg szárazon... - Összetéveszthetetlen hang, a fiam megint ki akar nyíratni valakit. Berántom Snape-et egy szobor mögé, és onnan figyelem Dracót és a barátnőjét. Sev tekintete arra enged következtetni, hogy talán le akarja ütni a két slytherint, hogy nekünk legyen talárunk. Nem rossz, bár a saját véremmel éltetett embereket nem szoktam elkábítani, de szükséghelyzet van.   
- Stupor! - ugrok ki a sárkányszobor mögül, és ironikusan gondolok arra, hogy Dracót egy sárkány mögül kábítottam el... Snape elintézte a lányt; gyorsan a fiamhoz szalad, és lecibálja róla a talárt. De jó, marad nekem a lányé. Nem baj, legalább Severus egyszer viselhet 200 galleonos talárt... Ugyan kicsit rövid ez a ruhaszerűség, a lényeget eltakarja. Snape-nek a térdéig ér, ez igazságtalanság. Rajtam olyan, mint egy miniszoknya. Merlin, csak Bridge ne lásson így! No, meg a többi ember se, de ők most mellékesek...   
Siessünk tovább; a falon a képek érdekesen néznek ránk, de remélem, nem azonosítottak be. Egy emelet előnyben vagyunk az üldözőnkkel szemben, de ez bármelyik pillanatban változhat. Füttyszó hallatszik, a Roxfort indulója... Ki a fene fütyüli ezt éjfél körül? Azt hiszem, az egyik szemöldököm az alsó hajtöveimet súrolta, mikor feltűnt előttünk Dumbledore. Szerencsére ő egy másik folyosón lépkedett, ami a miénkkel derékszöget zár be. Boldogan dudorászik kék, foszforeszkáló csillagokkal tarkított hálótalárjában, néha-néha rátapos a szakállára, de nem zavartatja magát. Félhold alakú szemüvegét, úgy látszik, még éjszaka is hordja, bár - ha jól látom -, szeme csukva van.   
Szépen megvártuk, míg elsétál. Snape arcán gúnyos mosolyt hordoz, ami sokkal jobban áll neki, mint a kacagás. Hmmm, megkívántam... Mi lenne, ha itt szeretkeznénk? Izgalmas helyzet... Végigsimítom az ágyékom, ami most már nem alul, hanem elöl lóg ki a talárból. Már épp közelítenék Severus hátsója felé, amikor újabb elefántléptek i _csengenek /i _, és Umbridge ezzel behozta az előnyünket. Nincs időnk szexre, legalábbis, ha ketten akarjuk befejezni.   
Haladunk a földszint felé, és csak reménykedünk, hogy nem jön szembe Bridge. Most tudatosul bennem: én mi a fenének fogom Sev kezét? Mindig meglepődök magamon... Na mindegy, úgy látszik, őt nem zavarja, így most marad. Ámen, Merlin, elértük az előcsarnokot. Kissé hideg van erre, de tanár már biztosan nem jön szembe. Itt még Umbridge is csak mögénk tud kerülni; és ha nem róla lenne szó, azt mondanám, hogy hátulról nem tud velünk mit kezdeni, de nála sohasem lehet tudni, legalábbis nem akarom megtudni.   
Kicsit hűvös van itt a pincéknél, de felmelegít a tudat, hogy Snape hátán a hidegtől feláll a szőr. Nagyon izgató látvány, de inkább izgatnám én elölről, csak jussunk be épségben a szobájába. Túl régóta nem hallom a hangos lépteket, és kezdek félni. Nem, dehogy, én sosem félek. Mindenesetre megszorítom Sev hosszú ujjait, és szintén értékelném, ha ő nem a kezem szorítaná velük vissza.   
- Itt vagyunk - fújta ki a levegőt Severus. Vajon mióta tarthatta bent?   
- Majd akkor leszek nyugodt, ha zárt ajtó választ el tőle - vágok vissza, és ösztönzöm a továbbmenetelre. Szerencsére nem kell rángatnom, szerintem neki is rémálmai lesznek a héten.   
Odaértünk az ajtó elé, és újból hálát adtam ezért Merlinnek. Talán még imádkozom egy sort, ha nem talál el majdnem egy lila fénycsóva. Két centivel a combom mellett a falba csapódott. Rémülten néztünk a forrás irányába, és ijedten bámultuk a lihegő, bőrszerkóba bújt gonoszt.   
- Na mi van, cicáim, megszöktünk, megszöktünk? - nyalja végig a száját, és egyre közeledik.   
- Befelé - suttogja Sev, majd lenyomja a kilincset, és mindketten beesünk az ajtón. Gyorsan pálcám után nyúlok, és bezárom az összes lehetséges bűbájjal. Snape újra kifújt pár liter szén-dioxidot, én pedig sikeresen megúsztam egy szívrohamot. Remélem.   
Ördögi kacagás hallatszik kintről, aminek eredete kétségtelen. A groteszk nevetés nem hallgat el, csak halkul és halkul, jelezve, hogy hallatója egyre távolodik. Én rémült tekintettel, felvont szemöldökkel hallgatom, és remegni kezdek. Severus felpattan, ledobja magáról a talárt – amit nagyon értékelek –, aztán az asztalához szalad. Az eddig üres falapon egy pergamen volt összecsavarva, rózsaszín szalaggal átkötve. Újra megborzongok, majd felállok, és szeretőm mellé lépek. Az - mielőtt az üzenethez érne - elvégez pár biztonsági varázslatot, aztán kibontja a masnit.   
_ i „Hála Tapmancsnak, Holdsápnak, Ágasnak és Féregfarknak, elétek értem, és még ezt a levelet is volt időm megírni. Ha tudnám, ki ez a négy személy, biztosan őrjítő kéjben részesíteném be őket. Édes cukorfalataim, nem utoljára találkoztatok velem, és biztosra vehetitek, hogy a menekülésetekre nem lesz bocsánat! A ruháitok pedig örökké a kamrámban hevernek majd... Utódaitok reszkessenek!" /i _   
Sev a szemöldökét ráncolta, miközben én a fiamat sajnáltam, előre is. Miért nem tudná mondjuk Narcissát bántani...? Tapmancs, Ágas... ismerősek ezek a nevek... Nem Black meg Potter hívták így egymást? Severus is ezen töprenghet, mert végighúzza hosszú ujját a négy néven... Aztán a beígért büntetésen... Villámgyorsan körbenéz a szobában, mintha azt várná, hogy a zubogó üstből előugrik Umbridge. Meg tudom érteni félelmét, de itt szemmel láthatóan csak mi vagyunk... Kettesben...   
Rám emeli éjfekete íriszeit, amelyekben tüzes vágy gyúl, és mosolyra húzza száját. Azt hiszem, valamire mégiscsak jó lesz ez az este... Beletúrok fényes hajába, majd rátámadok ajkaira. Csókolom, ahol érem, harapom, érzem... Vad szeretkezés következik, tudom; és remélem, hogy utána Bridge - mentesen haza is érek. Megpróbálom kiverni a fejemből az elmúlt egy órát, aztán pedig Sev büszkeségét... 

Epilógus

Egy hónap múlva a Minisztérium jóslatokkal teli termében várakoztam arra az ostoba Potterre, amikor megjelent Severus. Umbridge óta nem láttam, nem mertem kockáztatni, a Nagyúrnak dolga volt velem.   
- Potterék a Tiltott Rengetekbe vezették Umbridge-ot, a hírek szerint a kentaurok elfogták őt - jelentette összetéveszthetetlen tekintettel Snape.   
- Sajnálom szegény lovakat... - sóhajtottam gúnyos mosollyal.   
- Riasztottam a Rendet, Bella, végezhetsz a te drágalátos unokaöcséddel... - folytatta Sev a mellettem álló boszorkánynak címezve, de látszott, hogy szemében ugyanaz a fény gyúl, mint az enyémben: i _bosszú. /i _   
_ i (Megjegyzés: A bosszú elmaradt, hála Potternek, Lucius Malfoy az azkabani cellákat teszi széppé... No de majd ha kiszabadul!) /i _

_MrsLucius_

_2006._


End file.
